


Carmilla and the Disney Marathon

by KittyKarnstein96



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Characters Watching Disney Movies, Cute, Disney Movies, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Tiny Gay Laura Hollis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 03:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3312035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKarnstein96/pseuds/KittyKarnstein96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura makes it her mission to get Carmilla to love Disney films, Carmilla makes it her mission to hate the films Laura puts on. So fluffy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carmilla and the Disney Marathon

'Remind me again why I'm watching something aimed at toddlers?'

'Carm stop it.'

'Cupcake, can we please watch something that involves something other than a badly drawn cartoon animal?!'

Carmilla sat beside Laura, a blanket draped across their legs and a bowl of popcorn bigger than Laura's head lay in the vampire's lap. After Carmilla had made a comment about 'animated films being a pointless invention designed to entertain toddlers' Laura had made it her mission to get her girlfriend to admit that she secretly loved cartoons. For the past hour Carmilla had been grumbling and making comments about the poorly written narratives. Laura remained unimpressed.

* * *

'Carm, come in just give it a chance'

'Creampuff I am currently watching yet another princess prance around only to meet her prince in the most cliché ways. Excuse me if I don't entertain the childish expectations with your exhausting enthusiasm.'

Laura's face fell again as she turned to give the vampire a small pout, her eyes widening in mock sadness.

'Come on Laura, don't do that'

'I'm not doing anything Carmilla. I just thought that we could do something nice together after all of the battling evil light fun, but if you can't even try that's fine...' she looked away from Carmilla hoping it would do the trick and after hearing an exasperated sigh she knew she'd done the trick.

'Okay fine, I will watch more of these imbecilic films if you quit using my heroic notions against me'

Grinning Laura turned to fling her arms around the vampire, placing several kisses against the vampire's cheek. Laughing Carmilla slowly pushed Laura off her cheeks slightly red as she bit her lip. Seeing Carmilla looking flushed only made Laura happier, snuggling into Carmilla's soft frame they resumed watching Cinderella.

* * *

'Why in frilly hell is a snowman singing? This is so unrealistic'

Carmilla turned to see Laura singing along in such a comical fashion that all she could do was roll her eyes, a smirk forming on her lips as she watched her girlfriend sing along happily. Still they continued to watch the film, Laura singing along at every opportunity whilst Carmilla just growled about it being a stupid storyline.

'Carm, it is a tragic story about two sisters being separated trying to find their way back to one another'

'It is a juvenile story about some desperate girl pestering her sister who just wants to be left alone, she needs a reality check. You humans have so many damn emotions'

'Oh stop being grumpy Carm.'

Carmilla just glared at the human before resentfully turning her attention back to the screen, trying to ignore the irritation growing in the pit of her stomach.

* * *

'Oh, this is hilarious buttercup'

'Carmilla it is not! She's kidnapping defenceless animals'

'She's getting rid of a bunch of disgusting mutts'

Laura rolled her eyes before facing Carmilla with a hard stare. Carmilla had complained non-stop about putting a film about dogs on, apparently the vampire hated dogs hardly surprising due to big black cat thing.

'Carm, they're so cute come on look at them'

'They're pathetic creatures who crave attention'

'And I suppose if we were to watch a films about I don't know...cats being kidnapped you'd think it was an outrage?'

'Carmilla just smirked at Laura before answering, her voice dripping with sarcasm. 'Cats would never get kidnapped Cupcake, we're incredibly smart creatures.'

Laura just scoffed turning back to the screen mumbling about  _stupid arrogant vampires_.

* * *

'A flying carpet really?'

'Carmilla I'm trying to watch this'

'Look Cupcake all I'm trying to say is that a flying carpet would not be a sure way to sweep someone off of their feet'

'Carmilla, it's fiction. It's meant to be cliché and romantic'

'Romantic is a dinner and some champagne not a ride on a dusty old carpet'

'Didn't you have anything romantic like that back in 1698?'

'Courting was romantic, still is Cupcake'

Laura bites back a laugh at the serious expression on her girlfriend's face as she starts to explain how she would court the human without the use of a magical carpet.

'Okay Carm, I get it. No flying carpets. Would it make you happy if we put something else on?'

'Undoubtedly' Carmilla nodded watching Laura skip over to the movie shelf like an excited little child on Christmas. However her face fell when she saw Laura grab yet another animated movie for them to watch. Carmilla let out a cat like whine before sinking further down into the bed.

* * *

It was gone 3am when Laura finally fell asleep. After hours of arguing with Carmilla about almost every Disney movie she owned, Laura finally gave in and let her eyes close, her head resting on Carmilla's chest as the vampire stroked her hair softly. Carmilla was exhausted, watching numerous animated films one after the other was definitely not her idea of a good time. After the 5th film she'd decided to ignore the cheesy singing and irritating characters. Figuring that making comments was irritating Laura she decided to actually watch the films, realising that she found a likeness with the villains over the heroes. Something that did not fail to anger Laura, Carmilla received many scrunched up faces and sharp nudges when she laughed at the villain's antics instead of praising the heroes.

' _You're not supposed to laugh at that Carmilla; she tried to kill Snow White!'_

' _If she were singing like that I'd kill her too!'_

_Laura sat in protest for most of the films pouting at Carmilla when she insulted yet another hero and told the villains to kill the princes._

Carmilla laughed to herself as she remembered Laura throwing a cookie at her after she'd told Rapunzel that she'd cut off her hair and leave her in the tower. Leaning over Carmilla switched off the lamp and placed a sweet kiss on Laura's forehead before allowing her own body to fall into a peaceful sleep.

When Carmilla woke the bed was empty, a note for Carmilla left on the yellow pillow. Blindly reaching for the note Carmilla opened her eyes to read Laura's chicken scribble. Sighing when she realised that Laura had gone to her lecture already.

After pouring herself a class of blood, Carmilla sat down in Laura's computer chair staring blankly at the screen. Gulping down some more blood the vampire clicked the mouse and watched as the computer blinked on. Her eyebrows furrowing in confusion she clicked on the minimized window opening it up to see what it was.  _Probably another Fanfiction_ she thought smirking to herself as the window opened, a film flashing on the screen.

Curiosity finally getting the better of her, Carmilla pressed play leaning forward as she watched the small blue alien.

* * *

To say that Laura was surprised when she got back would be an understatement. After receiving an A+ in her latest journalism project, Laura was eager to celebrate with her girlfriend. Bursting through the door Laura gushes about her grades failing to hear Carmilla's distant sobs over her own sheer volume. After gaining no response from the vampire Laura finally looks over seeing Carmilla slumped with her head over her computer desk.

Walking over slowly Laura bends down to look at Carmilla. 'There's nothing like a good nights' sleep right sleepy head?' she grins shaking the vampire lightly. Carmilla looked up slowly, her eyes glistening with free falling tears. Laura's eyes widened as she moved to pull Carmilla into a tight hug. Carmilla's arms tightened around Laura as she let out some muffled sobs.

'Oh my god, Carm what's wrong?'Laura looked worried as Carmilla just cried harder, trying and failing to say a coherent sentence.

'He...he's...lost...alone...Laura'

'What? Who are you talking about Carm?' her face scrunched up in confusion as she tried to listen to what Carmilla was saying.

'Stitch, he's alone. He doesn't have a family.'

Carmilla let out a whimper, burying herself into the crook of Laura's neck. Laura looked at her girlfriend in amazement. Her badass vampire girlfriend was crying over an animated film, she couldn't help but feel proud. Looking at Carmilla she let out a barely concealed chuckle, kissing the top of Carmilla's head lightly.

'Carm, it's okay he's just a cartoon.'

Carmilla's head rose slowly as she took in Laura's form, watching as her girlfriend bit her lip to stop herself from laughing.

'It's not funny Laura'

At hearing Carmilla use her real name Laura stopped laughing, looking at her girlfriend with a serious expression. Using her finger she gently lifted Carmilla's chin.

'What's the real reason you're crying Carm?'

'I'm all alone; I don't have a family either. They all hate me and think I'm a monster just like Stitch' Carmilla's voice was low and breathy, she looked so small and vulnerable it made Laura's heart ache. Reaching out, she pulled Carmilla into her lap cradling her as she spoke quietly.

'Mircalla Karnstein, you are not alone. We're your family you stupid vampire, Lafontaine and Perry and Danny,' the vampire scoffed stating  _Xena was not her family_  before Laura continued. 'You two argue like siblings but we are all part of your new family. You're not a monster Carmilla, at least not to me.'

'I love you Laura'

'I love you too Carm'

They shared a soft kiss before Laura pulled Carmilla over to the bed. They sat entwined as Carmilla reached for the laptop, propping it up she pressed play and they both watched the remainder of Lilo and Stitch. Laura watched Carmilla as she saw a genuine smile playing on the vampire's lips, no snarky comment about the film being unrealistic or uncontrollable laughter at villains. This time Carmilla was quiet, sitting totally engrossed in the film.

* * *

When the film finally finished Carmilla pouted, a rare expression to appear on her face. Laughing softly Laura leaned in to kiss her girlfriend, giggling when she felt Carmilla smile into the kiss. Eventually they broke apart both of them grinning like fools before Laura burst into a fit of laughter.

'What's so funny sweetheart?'

Laura turned to meet Carmilla's raised eyebrow with a smug grin.

'You, a centuries old badass or something cried over a cartoon film!'

'I'm still a centuries old badass!'

'One that cried over a cartoon film, you wait until Laf hears about this!'

Laura got up dancing in glee as Carmilla watched horrified.

'You wouldn't dare!'

'Oh wouldn't I?!' Laura's tone was teasing as she began sprinting down the corridor.

Carmilla chased after the girl, running with quick strides as she caught up to Laura, just as she was about to knock on Lafontaine's door.

'I mean it cupcake, you will regret this!'

Grinning even more Laura began pounding on the door screaming Lafontaine's name.

'CARMILLA CRIED AT LILO AND STITCH!'

That was all it took for Carmilla to hoist Laura over her shoulder running through the corridor with the human shrieking loudly for everyone to see. Neither one saw Lafontaine's confused face appear in the doorway.


End file.
